


Unseen

by RussianHatter



Series: Entity's Killer Reward [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead by Daylight is it's own warning, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming, Still gentle...ish, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: The trial was- different. No hook, no chase, nothing. He only heard the banging of the bell from a distance but he swore he saw the blur in the air so many times. But his friend was in trouble and he was the only one who hadn't been hooked.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Jake Park/Dwight Fairfield
Series: Entity's Killer Reward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> First DbD story, hope you like!

Dwight's hands shook for a second when he heard another scream -he immediately recognized it for how rare he heard it. Jake wasn't the type to scream. Just how many times had he been hit? How many times did he get away only to be slashed at again and again-. He glanced at Claudette beside him and swallowed hard. His heart was pounding and he felt the burn of tears as he always did. He didn't want to hurt.

He was tired of always being hurt.

But he was the leader -even if he didn't feel much like one most of the time- and he knew Claudette would go. She was so kind, one of the few who cared too much, just like him.

She stood and he quickly stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're on your last hook!" He whispered, "I'll go. You finish the generator."

She looked at him, her eyes wide and slightly scared but determined. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I haven't been hooked yet." He gave her a smile, the best he could at the moment. "Plus, I'm the Leader, remember? I wouldn't be much of one if I didn't help."

She gave a strained chuckle, taking humor in the little they could while in a trial. Then she nodded and knelt back down, going back to fixing the generator as fast as she could. Dwight took a deep breath and slowly walked around the wooden walls that had been giving them cover.

He had a vague sense of where the killer hooked his ally, one of the 'perks' to being one of the original survivors. Being here so long, it made you adapt, at least a little.

Dwight looked around as he got closer, not bothering to listen for the heartbeat that would pound in his head -his entire body- when most killers were near. He knew from Claudette that they were going against the Wraith who somehow didn't make noise when he hit his bell -why he hadn't been hooked yet, he didn't know. He didn't like it though it spared him from pain-. He tried to look for any blurring in the air, quickly pushing his glasses up as he did. He didn't see anything.

He took a chance and ran, sprinting to where Jake was hanging. He was breathing hard now, with barely a sound, but he could see the pain in his friends' face.

"Jake-." Dwight began but bit his lip against the words he wanted to say, gripping Jake's sides and pushing him up instead. His arms immediately began shaking from the strain and not for the first time, he wished he came here stronger, just so he could help more.

-He wished none of them were forced into this cursed place-

"Thanks." Jake grunted as he stumbled a little. Dwight took Jakes arm, already pulling him away from the hook, wanting to find a safe place to heal the saboteur.

"Of course." Dwight could hear the strain in his own voice and felt ashamed. He wasn't the one hurt but his chest ached anyway.

He hated seeing anyone hurt.

"Here," Dwight said, stopping behind a wall, "I have some bandages on me. Let me help."

Jake's lips quirked up and he gave a nod. He took a deep breath as he knelt down, sighing once he felt Dwight begin to wrap him.

Even just the bandages worked like magic compared to the 'real world'. Here, the simplest roll of bandages could speed up your healing and make it like you'd been hit weeks ago instead of minutes.

Dwight took a chance to look around as he did the last wrap and his breath caught at the sight of the blur coming towards them.

No, no running. He was almost done, he could take a hit.

His heart was beating so hard.

Dwight swallowed hard, his hands still even though he felt like he was shaking out of his skin. It was at points like these that he feared the most. He needed to heal his friend but the killer was almost on them-

"Done- Run!" Dwight shouted just as he saw the Wraith appear like burning wood in reverse, and with no sound.

Jake immediately took off at Dwight's shout, expecting Dwight to be right behind him. Only, he heard Dwight shout, but not in pain. He glanced back as he ran and his eyes widened as he got to witness _Dwight_ throwing himself at the Wraith's back.

His throat tightened against the shout that wanted to come out and he quickly dove for cover in the bushes. If the Wraith didn't see him, he could rescue Dwight immediately.

Dwight whimpered as the Wraith grabbed the back of his shirt, hauling him over his shoulder. He didn't regret tackling the Killer -if it could even be considered that since the Wraith barely even moved-, once he saw the Wraith go right past him after Jake, he didn't think. But he didn't regret, even as he cried, afraid of the pain that was going to come.

He struggled, wiggling as hard as he could even as he couldn't stop the little hiccups and whines that left him.

The Killer stopped and Dwight began to reflexively tense, waiting for the pain. Only, it didn't come. Instead, he heard the sound of a locker squeaking open. He gasped as he was suddenly dropped down, tensing again, but once more, pain wasn't what he felt. He was put onto his feet and a large hand pressed against his chest -he could feel it covering almost all of it. Thumb to fingers, it stretched over his chest from one side to the other. It made his heart skip, scared. He could just imagine those fingers wrapping too easily around his neck-.

He made a confused sound, his mind spinning as he was _gently_ pushed against the wall of the locker. Then the Wraith grabbed one of the Huntress's hatchets.

Was the Wraith going to kill him like that? A new kill- a copycat kill where he'd shove the hatchet into his head?

Gods, he hoped not.

Dwight could feel the tears still rolling down his cheeks but for once, he didn't make a sound -now those lesson's from Jake were sticking, of all times-. But then the Wraith stepped back and closed the locker doors. Dwight blinked, stunned, but then heard a clack of metal on metal and gasped.

"W-Wha- hey!" He stuttered, quickly trying to free himself but he couldn't.

The Wraith locked him inside!

"Hey! Let- Let me out!" He shouted, hitting his fists against the doors.

He didn't know what was happening! He could see the Wraith leaving him through the little slots but- but why was he locked in here?!

"You-!" He began to shout but bit his tongue, instead, trying to get enough space to ram the doors open with his shoulder. All that did was hurt him.

He yelped a tiny pained sound then kicked at the door, his fear being overrun by frustration, confusion, and a little - _lot-_ bit of panic.

"Dwight!"

Dwight quickly froze at the whisper and his heart leaped, "Jake! Please I- I don't know why but-"

"I know, I saw." Jake kept his voice quiet as he quickly began to fiddle with the hatchet. It was jammed hard between the handles and the door. To the point that the wood was splintered. He frowned and gripped the handle tightly, putting his foot on the door to help him pull it out.

"I don't know why he-uhg! locked you in here but-" Jake yanked and yanked again, pulling as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. He began to scowl and actually hopped slightly to get both of his feet on the door. He grunted quietly, starting to feel a little panicked.

There was a scream away from them and Dwight gasped.

"Claudette!" He said, "It's her last hook!"

Jake twitched but then grit his teeth and began pulling harder. No matter what, he had to get Dwight out. He had a horrible feeling prickling against his spine. If he left Dwight alone-

It wouldn't be good.

-and he couldn't. He couldn't leave bright Dwight-

There was a pop of a generator being finished then-

The loud boom of the entity taking Claudette.

Directly after, another scream. Both of them recognized it as Meg and both knew it was her last hook too.

One after another, they were being killed off as always.

-But it felt different this time. Why didn't the Wraith hook Dwight? Why did it just cage him into a locker-

" _Why..._ " Dwight whimpered as Jake tugged harder, putting all of his strength into getting the ax not. He didn't care about the sound he'd make anymore. He was already running out of time.

"Jake please-" Dwight began but Jake cut him off immediately.

"I'm not leaving you." He said, his low voice a near growl. His heart skipped in hope as he finally felt the ax shift, cutting deeper into the wood but also slowly cutting its way out, "You are going to- get out and live!"

There was a loud crack and the ax finally came out. Jake fell back, the ax flying from his hands as the force of his pulling threw him backwards.

Dwight fell out of the locker at the same time that Jake hit the ground. He gasped and scrambled over to his friend. He reached for the man and Jake quickly grabbed his hand, getting onto his feet and pulling Dwight up with him.

There was a scream and a boom of the entity taking another of their friends.

"Come on!" Jake whispered, pulling Dwight again.

How many gens did they have left?

One, two, three-

There were four pops, they needed one more gen to get out together.

Suddenly, both of their bodies started throbbing in time with their hearts, then faster.

The Wraith wasn't even bothering to go invisible again, instead, the killer was coming towards them without wasting any time.

Dwight's heart skipped in his chest and even with the sick turning in his stomach, he steeled himself and tried to pull his hand away but Jake gripped his hand tighter.

"Jake-"

" _No_."

" _Please_." Dwight near begged, "I haven't been hooked and you have. At least you can leave me on hook for a bit while you finish a gen. You'll be in struggle if you're caught!"

"The only way I'm leaving you is if _I'm_ running the damn killer!"

Dwight's heart skipped and he stared at Jake's back with wide eyes. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

For a moment- just a moment, he forgot.

He forgot about the killer, the trials, and instead, his mind was only filled with Jake's words. Like they were back at the fire, safe, and-

Dwight's face felt hot and his heart was beating for another reason now.

Was Jake always like this...?

Suddenly, there was a roar, a ragged sounding shout of anger that made his entire body go cold.

They never heard the Wraith sound like that before.

Jake pushed him into a bush and immediately followed after, covering his body. Dwight gasped quietly, his face flushing despite the situation even though he knew, logically, that it was because Jake's clothes blended better with the green than his button-up.

Their hearts throbbed faster and the Wraith was so close that Dwight could hear his raspy breathing. The Wraith caught up to them too quickly and Dwight stared over Jake's shoulder with wide eyes. His heart was in his throat and he slowly gripped Jake's jacket tighter. He barely felt Jake's hand on the back of his head, pushing his face a little harder against said shoulder. All he could see was the Wraith, his wood-like skin and glowing eyes.

Dwight flinched as the Killer swung his weapon against one of the broken walls and Jake held him tighter.

He stared as the Wraith finally left, taking long strides away from them, _still looking for them_. Dwight shuddered and closed his eyes tightly until the throbbing slowly died down. He felt more than heard Jake sigh and opened his eyes again as Jake pushed himself up.

"Which way did he go?"

"L-left."

"Alright, I want you to go to a gate and hide. I'll go do the generator-"

"N-not a chance!" Dwight whispered, "Together or not at all." he said, even though his hands were shaking, he was determined.

Jake stared down at him and after a moment, his lips quirked up.

Dwight's heart skipped.

"Alright, together." He said and got up, offering his hand. Dwight grabbed Jake's hand and was pulled up again before slowly being lead right.

Though there wasn't a great chance that they could get out together, Dwight felt hope.

"If only we had a key." Dwight murmured mainly to himself but Jake snorted and nodded.

"Last resort, we check the chests. Maybe we'll get lucky." Jake said with a wry smirk.

Dwight giggled and felt ridiculous for it, but it eased his nerves.

Then their bodies started throbbing again. Jake cursed and Dwight's heart skipped in fear. The throbbing escalated rapidly and Jake pulled him into another run.

Too fast, the pounding in their ears was coming on too fast!

"Jake!" Dwight shouted when he looked back, seeing that the Wraith was right behind them.

He really was catching up faster than normal!

He knew that the trials did something, made them slower or- made the Killers faster, but this was even more than normal. He was catching up like he was sprinting to their shamble of a run.

"Fuck-!" Jack cursed again, yanking Dwight in front of him and pushing him forward. Then he felt the blade digging into his back and choked on a shout. He fell to the ground, reflexively biting his tongue against any sounds of pain. He didn't bother to move, expecting to be picked up and hooked again but his heart stuttered when the Killer passed him.

 _He was going towards Dwight_.

"H-Hey!" He choked out, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth, "Stay away from him!"

Dwight scrambled backwards and took off in a run. This, he was at least good at. He could run the Wraith enough for Jake to recover then double back and help him. As long as he could lose the Wraith for a moment.

Dwight swallowed hard and turned into a T-wall area.

He looked behind himself and nearly bit his tongue. He looked forward again and vaulted a window, dashing to the left right then doubling back to the right. He glanced at the Wraith through the gaps in the wall and ran away.

He knew that the Killers could follow them by supernatural scratch marks appearing when they ran. He needed to get to an area that wouldn't show it as much as the walls. It took him further away from Jake but at least that meant he had more time to recover.

Dwight heart jumped as he nearly got caught on a tire, and took a sharp turn. He nearly swallowed his tongue as he could hear a swipe through the air behind him. It sounded different from the usual weapon cleaving through the air type of sound but he couldn't let his mind focus on that. Instead, He lead the Wraith to a shack.

The shack was one of the best places to loop a killer.

But he forgot how fast the Wraith had gotten.

The moment he entered the shack, something gripped the back of his shirt and shoved him into a wall. He yelped in fear, tears immediately springing into his eyes, but at the same time, he felt hope. He got the Wraith away from Jake. Once he got hooked, he wouldn't try to hold on. Hopefully, Jake could find the hatch.

He wouldn't mind dying as long as Jake got out.

Large hands suddenly gripped his wrists and yanked them up, forcing him to arch, his feet barely touching the ground. His wrists were crossed together and the Wraith easily held them against the wall with one hand.

Dwight's heart jumped in his chest and he looked up, wide eyed, into the Wraith's own glowing ones. Small startled sound escaped him as he watched the Wraith's lips form into a smile.

A distant part of him -one that had adapted too well to the constant terror, turning it numb and almost like a job in itself- thought that it was a cute smile, it made the Wraith look softer, warmer. Like he couldn't possibly be a killer, despite his otherworldly looks.

"Y-You-" Dwight tried to speak but his tongue felt swollen, his throat too tight and he couldn't force his tongue to move, to form any words.

Not with how the Wraith was staring at him.

His cheeks slowly began to heat up and he began to tremble. Then he froze as the Wraith opened his mouth and he could see the hint of _sharp_ teeth. He swallowed hard, his heart skipping in his chest.

...The Wraith was breathing heavily, different from that familiar ragged sound that gave him away when he was invisible. It was faster, deeper somehow.

"W-What are y-you..." Dwight forced his mouth to move but he stopped, his breath catching as he felt another large hand suddenly began trailing up his side.

The heat sunk in through his shirt and he twitched with each press, his mind blanking -he didn't know why, but he expected the Killer's touch to be cold, not this hot-. Then the hand slipped under his shirt.

"W-Wha- what are you doing?!" Dwight finally gasped out, his eyes going wider even as he felt the gentle but rough touch. He could feel the callus on Wraith's hand, it scratched his skin in a way that made his skin prickle constantly.

The Wraith didn't even answer him, instead, the killer leaned down and Dwight whimpered as he brought his sharp canines closer to his neck.

Was the Wraith going to rip his throat out like the Hag?

Dwight tightly closed him eyes, bracing himself for the feeling.

But the pain didn't come.

Dwight gasped, a tiny mewl escaping him as those teeth scraped over his skin. His skin prickled and he trembled at the sweet feeling, so different from the usual pain.

Then it clicked, what just happened- what he just did.

Dwight's face burned red, to the point that tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. He began to struggle, embarrassed and horrified. He pulled his legs up, thinking that the Wraith wouldn't be able to hold him up with just one arm but the killer stepped between his legs, pressing their bodies together. The Wraith's other hand left his shirt and curled under his backside, pulling him further up until their hips were lined together and he-

There was a hardness pressing against him, long and- he could feel it throbbing even through his clothes.

His body felt cold and hot at the same time -a desperate part of him, the part that ached for a nice touch, to be loved in any way, was happy. That desperate part of him liked what he was feeling, that someone felt this way for him, even though it was a killer. At least he could say it was one of the kinder killers, though none were truly kind-. He heard the ragged groan the Wraith gave as the movement ground their groins together and even he couldn't stop the whimper that left him. Pleasure surged through him, sweeter and hotter than he'd ever felt before after so much pain for so long.

Then there was a loud rip and his chest felt cold.

"H-He-!" Dwight yelped tugging at his wrists again as he chest was bare to Wraith's eyes. Wraith gave a low growl that made him freeze then it deepened a little to something that could be soothing. Dwight sniffled, trembling as he didn't know what to do.

That desperate part of him wanted to submit, to let the Wraith do whatever he wanted to him. The logical part of him was screaming that this was a killer and that Jake was still-

Jake.

If the Wraith was here with him, that meant Jake had a chance. Right? Bill taught them all how to grit and bare with the pain, to push themselves up at least once after being on the ground.

Dwight swallowed hard.

He didn't know if Jake could remember but- but there was a chance.

"Y-You really...w-want me?" Dwight asked, his heart pounding as he slowly shifted his hips, lightly pressing their groins together again. Wraith let out a sharp ragged breath and quickly swooped down. Lips slotted over his own and Dwight jerked -his first kiss, taken by a killer-. A tongue immediately slithered into his mouth, long and thicker than his own. It trailed over every inch of his mouth, toying with each sensitive spot. It made him twitch, tiny whimpers leaving him with each swipe until Wraith pulled back enough to let him breathe.

Dwight panted, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassy. His lips stung a little from Wraith's teeth but it was a tingling feeling and made him -shamefully- want more. Wraith hiked him up further and scraped his pointed teeth down his neck, his tongue following after and soothing the sting.

Dwight whined, biting his lips as he tried not to let any real sound out. Shame and arousal swirled in his stomach for an almost nauseating yet sinful combination.

He closed his eyes tight enough to see spots and gathered the little amount of courage he had. Then he tugged at his wrists. Wraith paused and those glowing eyes raised back up to his own. Dwight felt his heart thudding even harder in his chest and his cheeks reddened even more.

"L-Let me t-touch you?" He asked, stuttering over his quiet words.

Wraith stared at him longer before slowly releasing his wrists. It made him put the rest of his weight on the Wraith's arm that was still holding him up -made him focus even more on it- and he couldn't look away from the killer still looming over him. His mouth felt too dry but he slowly reached up, his fingers shaking a little as he settled them on Wraith's face.

It felt oddly like tree bark yet soft like skin at the same time. He ran his fingers over Wraith's cheeks until he was cupping them. He gently tugged the Wraith back down and pressed a kiss to those lips -shy or scared, they were similar enough-. He felt Wraith exhale hard against his lips then a hand curled around the back of his head, tilting his head back and kissing him deeper. He twitched, whimpering as the Wraith licked inside his mouth again.

Dwight shakily squeezed his thighs on Wraith's hips, hooking his ankles behind the killer, like he actually wanted this -did he? His body was reacting, he couldn't stop that. He shouldn't if he wanted to give Jake more time-. The Wraith groaned and pressed closer, grinding their hips together again and sending more fire through his veins. Dwight cried out, the sound muffled by the Wraith's mouth, and his blunt nails scratched the Wraith's neck. The Killer shivered against him, bucking his hips and making him do it again.

His hands slipped and he clutched onto the Wraith's back, digging his nails there as his mind filled with white noise. Chocked moans and cut off whines left him too easily with each hot grind.

Dwight yelped as he was suddenly yanked away from the wall and caged against the ground. He gasped, arching with a cry as Wraith attacked his nipples, sucking and playing with them mercilessly. Dwight wriggled, breathy moans leaving him. He never knew that his chest was so sensitive.

"W-Wraith-!" Dwight keened, clutching at the Killer's head. The Wraith gripped his hips and pulled him tight against him. He started kissing down Dwight's chest, licking long stripes over his skin until he hit the start of his jeans.

Dwight's heart skipped.

The Wraith's long fingers slipped under his slacks, slowly slipping them down as he bit at the newly revealed skin. It sent little shocks through him and he wanted to cover himself, embarrassed by his reactions. Then his pants were yanked off completely, leaving him almost completely nude except for his underwear and the scraps of his torn shirt.

Dwight yelped as the Killer pulled his hips up, all the way until he was nearly bent in two. His thighs caught on the Wraith's shoulders and his breath caught. Embarrassment burned inside him and he was only glad that he still had his-

Dwight yelp, quickly trying to cover his sudden complete nudity. The Wraith caught his hands, not even looking away for a moment. Dwight teared up again, struggling against the hold.

"D-Don't look!" Dwight whimpered and it was only then that the Wraith turned his gaze away from his bare and leaking bottom half. Instead, he looked directly at him again.

Then the Wraith spread him with just one hand and he could feel the air rush over his exposed hole. The Killer stared down at him and Dwight felt himself turn red all the way to his chest.

"No, no, no- A-Ah!"

The Wraith licked right over his hole and Dwight gasped, a hot numbness spreading from the area. His legs clamped around the Wraith's head and he arched, his mouth dropping open in a silent cry and the Wraith did it again and again. Each lick harder than the last until it felt like the long muscle was pushing inside him.

"Ah- ah- ah-" His body trembled and twitched as he clenched his legs tighter. His toes curled and he was gasping, rambling, but he didn't even know what he was saying.

-He was begging, ' _Please, please, please, Wraith I- I can't please more- too much- I need-_ ' but none of it entered his own ears-

He felt more than heard Wraith's raspy groan. Then the muscle pushed it's way inside him and he sobbed. It felt like the killer was fucking him just like that. Under it all, he could hear the wet sounds in made. A squelch just saying how wet he was becoming down there thanks to it.

Then it was gone and he was able to breathe again.

He took deep gasping breath's, his limbs trembling from the aftershocks. Even more, he felt like he was ready to burst. Dwight whimpered, wanting to reach down to finish himself off but his hands were gripped and pushed up above his head. He made a little confused sound and tried to look at the Wraith. He couldn't see, not really. His glasses, though still somehow on his face, were fogged by how hot his face was. He blinked and tears trailed down his cheeks again.

"Wraith-"

" _ **Philip...**_ "

Dwight twitched at the low raspy sound, like creaking trees. The Wraith _spoke_. The killers can _speak_ -

That was a name.

The Wraith had a name -did they all have names?-.

"P-Philip-" Dwight suddenly cried out, his fingers digging into the dirt as he something large and long slowly enter him -he knew exactly what it was-. Tears sprung into his eyes again and his mouth dropped open.

Full, he felt so full.

His body trembled as he choked out, "P-Please-"

His body enjoyed it, craved the feeling of being filled so much, but he didn't. He didn't want to be taken by a killer -did he?-. The killers were meant to kill them, he didn't even know they could feel this way! -and why him? He wasn't anything special. He wasn't pretty like the others. He didn't have muscle. He was a nerd without actually being able to call himself one-. So why was the Wraith doing this to _him_ -

He yelped as more suddenly pushed inside of him until there was a slap of The Wraith's hips hitting his flesh.

"I-It's in m-my _stomach_ -" Dwight keened, not even realizing what he was saying until the Wraith- _Philip_ jerked, thrusting what little he pulled out, back in, grinding into his insides.

" _ **M-Mine...mine...**_ "

Dwight's breath caught and he hiccupped with each near punishing thrust. He scrambled to keep a hold on the grass under him, feeling like he was going to somehow lose the ground at any moment.

"P-Please- st- st- t-too- ah!" Dwight cried out, feeling the thickness inside him hit something that sent electricity up his spine. His legs spasmed, pulling in and pressing against those narrow hips. Trying to get him to stop, but it just made him fuck him faster.

Because that was what this was. If felt like the Wraith was trying to fuck a space inside of him, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust he swore he could feel the mans' member in his throat.

It felt _good_. It was so good. He was drooling, he knew it. He couldn't do anything against Phillip's thrusts, only hold on as tight as he could. Even then, he was moving, his back sliding against the floor until Phillip pulled him into his lap, thrusting up into him.

Dwight near screamed, The Wraith's cock somehow going deeper than before.

"Ph-Ph-Philip!" Dwight sobbed, his breath hitching with every movement.

There was a sharp pain in his neck as Philip bit down, yanking him down until it felt like they were fused together. He could _feel_ something spilling against his insides and his eyes rolled back, every part hitting that spot inside him that made everything turn white.

He blacked out for a minute and barely came back, his brain still high from release. He was leaning against Philip's strong chest, as limp as a newborn.

Dwight stayed limp even as Philip moved him around, not even registering that the Killer was putting his clothes back on him. He didn't even have enough presence of mind to realized that Philip picked him up either. The fog only lifted when the familiar sound of the Hatch slipped into his ears. He slowly blinked and looked at the open darkness that was a few feet underneath him.

But-...if the hatch was open...

 _Jake_.

" _ **See you...next time...**_ "

"Huh-Ah!" Dwight let out a short scream as he was dropped, his body slipping through the hatch. Darkness swallowed him and he quickly closed his eyes, his heart jumping in his chest.

Then he somehow landed on his feet, like the hatch always did. Only, his legs immediately crumbled, sending him to the ground with a choked back whine. His hips aching and his legs weak.

"Dwight!"

Jakes voice made his heart jump again for another reason and he looked up, seeing the man run to him. He struggled to pick himself up but barely made it to his knees before he knew he couldn't go any further. Thankfully -and unfortunately-, Jake got to his knees next to him, helping him up.

"Are you okay? I- I felt you go down..." Jake said, his voice tight as he secretly grit his teeth, a flare of anger rising inside him.

If he could have recover- gotten up after being downed like Bill could-

Maybe he could have saved Dwight himself.

But at least Dwight got out. That was the important part.

"I'm glad you were able to find the hatch." Jake said, pushing down the anger at the killer and the worry he'd felt as more and more time passed without Dwight having appeared.

Dwight near flinched but was able to hold it back. he gripped onto Jake's hand and arm, leaning on the saboteur as his legs shook.

"I-I'm sorry-" Dwight stuttered but Jake quickly stopped him.

"No, don't be sorry. You got out, that's what's important."

Dwight's heart skipped for the third time because of Jake and he felt his cheeks warm.

He had to go. He couldn't- he couldn't do this when he still somehow felt his shoulder throbbing from the bite and _that_ leaking out of him.

The hatch hadn't taken away any of his 'injuries'.


End file.
